


Playing Princess

by mulderbaby



Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Dress Up, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Parent Fox Mulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulderbaby/pseuds/mulderbaby
Summary: Fictober Day 20Prompt: “I told you so.”
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder & Emily Sim, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Emily Sim
Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980989
Kudos: 24





	Playing Princess

Mulder barely had time to pull his hand away from the door to Scully’s apartment once he had knocked. It was Halloween, and he figured her and Emily would be going out trick-or-treating soon, but he needed to drop off a file for her to read over the weekend so that they were ready for their case on Monday.

“Mulder!” Emily exclaims as she swings the door open, standing at about half his height, dressed in a light green dress, one with ruffles and bows and sparkles which were already getting all over Scully’s carpet. Scully had put lip gloss on her and she wore a tiara on her head, and a huge, beaming smile, much like that of her mother’s. “Mommy didn’t tell me you were coming with us trick or treating!”

“Hey, Em.” He grins as she throws her small arms around his legs, causing him to almost lose his balance before leaning down to hug her.

“You haven’t come over in soooooo long.” she steps back, crossing her arms over her chest, eyeing him skeptically. He has to chuckle at this, because according to Scully, her daughter never stopped asking where Mulder was, what he was doing, or how his fish were doing, or when they could go over to his apartment to feed his fish.

“What are you talkin’ about, crazy? I was here on Wednesday.”

She rolls her eyes at him, shaking her head disapprovingly.

“Mommy misses you, crazy.” She says sassily, mocking him, earning another big smile from Mulder. “And you miss her too. You should just move here.”

“Yeah, we’ll see about that.” Mulder gives her a smirk before letting himself in, closing the door behind him as Emily prances ahead of him, hair bouncing against her shoulders.

“Where is your mother, by the way? And didn’t she ever teach you about stranger danger?”

She turns her head to give him another skeptical look. The apple does not fall far from the tree. 

“Well I knew it was you. Come heeeeere.” She grabs his hand as he sets the file down on the kitchen table, leading him to the couch and sitting him down on it before hopping up beside him.

“Now how exactly did you know that?” He raises an eyebrow at her and she furrows her own at him.

“Ummm well, first off, you’re the only one who comes over. Second off, i can smell your coloooogne, mister.” She says with extra emphasis on that second syllable as if to exaggerate her point, and he can’t help but laugh. “Mommy likes it though, so she says I have to like it too.”

They exchange a long look before she hurls herself into his lap, her kneecaps landing right on his thighs and he grimaces, taken aback by her sudden movement.

“Hey, easy on the old man.” He chuckles. “My legs aren’t what they used to be, kiddo.”

“But you let mommy sit in your lap. When you guys kiss each other.” She makes a kissing face, puckering her lips at the air as if mimicking the action and Mulder can no longer contain the laughter that escapes him, leaning back against the couch as she sits on his thighs, giggling uncontrollably.

“Hang on a sec, I forgot to give you this.” He says once he catches his breath, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a king size candy bar that makes her eyes go wide and her jaw drop as she snatches it from his hand, holding it up in front of her face before clutching it close to her chest.

“King size!?”

“Yeah, so you better go hide it so that you-know-who doesn’t find it.” He warns and she gives him a mischievous look before throwing her arms around his neck, squeezing him tight.

“Thankyouthankyouthankyouuuu!” She beams at him and pats his cheek lovingly before running off to her bedroom, emerging shortly after with a sparkly purple box that is almost too heavy for her to carry.

“Whatcha got there? Rocks?” He inquires with a chuckle as she sits next to him on the couch, lifting the box with some assistance from him so that it was in between them.

“No, you crazy. It’s dress up stuff.”

“Of course, sorry.” He grins, watching as she opens the chest.

“Mommy and I play dress up when she gets home from work usually.”

“What do you like to dress up as?”

“Umm, hello!” she motions to her costume and he can’t wipe the smile off of his face.

“Looks to me like you’re all dressed up already, Em. I love the dress by the way. It’s very sparkly.”

“Thanks Mulder.” She says, rummaging through the box and pulling out a hair brush before standing up so that she can reach his hair.

“Hey now, you better be careful.”

“Always am, Mulder.” She gives him an exasperated sigh, brushing his hair with the small tool.

“What are you doing?”

“Well if you’re going to come trick-or-treating, you need a costume.”

He nods in agreement, letting her do her thing with his hair.

“What am I going to be?” He looks up at her curiously, a bit nervous for whatever this hereditarily mischievous child has planned for him.

“You are going to be the prettiest princess ever.” She reaches back down toward the box, exchanging the brush for a hair clip with long, pink stands of fake hair attached to it.

“Oh really?”

“Really, Mulder.” She says excitedly, clipping the piece to the side of his hair.

“I thought you were the prettiest princess ever.”

“We can both be the prettiest princesses ever.” She informs him and he feels her clipping more accessories into his hair.

“Sounds like a plan, Em.”

—

5 minutes later, Mulder has hair extensions in an assortment of pastel colors, bright pink blush on his cheeks, beads of all shapes, colors, and sizes around his neck, and velcro bows stuck all over his jacket.

Emily steps down from the couch to look at him, clapping happily at her masterpiece.

“How do I look?” He asks, pretending to fluff his hair and posing sassily for her.

“Ah-maaay-zing! I told you so Mulder! I told you I’d make you the prettiest princess ever..” She grins and he puts his hand up for a high five which she gladly gives him.

“Thanks to you. My own personal stylist.”

She giggles and he smiles, in awe of this mini-scully and the love he has for her. Love like that of a father for his daughter.

“Hey, wait a minute.. Don’t I get a crown?”

“It’s called a tee-are-uhhh, Mulder!” She corrects him. “Don’t worry, I’ll go get you one.” He gives her a thumbs up and a wink as she rushes back to her bedroom.

“Got it!” She says eagerly as she makes her way back into the living room, hopping back up on the couch to place the tiara on his head and out of the corner of his eye he sees Scully emerging from her own bedroom, dressed in a sparkly blue princess gown and tiara of her own, the most beautiful woman he’s ever laid eyes on. He swallows hard, looking up at Emily.

“Em, are you almost - Mulder? Emily, what did I tell you about standing on the couch?”

Scully can’t hide the surprise or smile from her face as she approaches them.

“Mulder told me I could!”

“Hey, now wait a minute..” He interjects as Scully lifts her daughter off of the couch, placing her feet back on the floor as Mulder rises from the couch, straightening his tie.

“Look at you, Mulder.. You look-”

“He looks beee-you-tifulll, doesn’t he mommy?”

They both grin down at the shorter princess, who is incredibly proud of her work.

“Yeah Em, he sure does.” she squeezes his bicep gently, rubbing his arm up and down, careful not to knock off any of the bows.

“What are you doing here?” She asks softly. “I would’ve saved you some leftovers if I knew you were going to come by..”

“I just came to drop that off.” He points to the file on the table and then looks at Emily. “Then Princess Em distracted me.” He says with a little chuckle and Emily grins happily.

“I see..” Scully hums, bringing her hand up to touch his cheek. “Emily, did you put blush on him?”

Emilly gives her mother a sly look and Scully looks at Mulder apologetically. “I’m sorry..” She shakes her head in disbelief, but she can’t help the giggle that escapes her.

“No, no.. she did a great job. But she did tell me a little fib..” He eyes the younger girl suspiciously.

“Emily! What did I tell you about fibbing?”

Before she can lecture her daughter any further, Mulder’s strong arms are around her waist, pulling her close to him and she meets his gaze, batting her lashes at him as he rocks her back and forth slightly.

“She told me that I was going to be the prettiest princess ever..” He muses before looking down at Emily. “But I think mommy wins the prettiest princess ever contest, don’t you, Em?”

Scully blushes fiercely, slipping her arms around Mulder’s middle, her hands under his jacket as she rests her cheek against his chest.

“Mommy isn’t a princess, you crazy. She’s the queen of the whole entire world!”

Mulder flashes a grin at her before looking back at Scully.

“Yeah. She sure is.”

—


End file.
